


Paper Cut Kisses

by MarshmallowFudgeUp



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFudgeUp/pseuds/MarshmallowFudgeUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is weak and Hanayo is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cut Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am offended™ at how little Rin/Hanayo fanfiction there is! So here's a shitty little oneshot.

Since joining _μ's_ , Hanayo had to compromise her schedule in order to fit in rehearsals, performances, friendships, family, hobbies and work. The idol group certainly made Hanayo’s life more busy and hectic- and she adjusted by squeezing certain tasks together.

 

Hanayo mindlessly bit into a rice ball, face distracted and rosy. A dexterous hand smoothed creases, flipped paper, and pulled at corners. One of her adaptions was to combine the daily afternoon snack with origami.

 

Rin tasted salt and her fingers burned with papercuts. It didn’t matter- she hardly noticed the pain.  She was too enraptured by the sight in front of her to care for the stings.

 

Her best friend was flushed with pleasure at eating her favorite food, long lashes brushing at her cheeks as she focused on crafting shapes out of paper. Thick, creamy thighs peeped out from her uniform skirt, knees resting on a plush pillow.

 

Rin swallowed the remaining rice in her mouth, suddenly feeling thirsty. She tried clearing her throat discreetly, shifting slightly from across the short table.

 

The movement caught Hanayo’s attention, and Rin didn’t know whether to be elated or nervous at the attention. She wasn’t used to feeling so unsure. But lately things hadn’t been the same with her best friend.

 

Maybe it was when she gained confidence and confessed she wanted to join _μ's_. Maybe it was when she reassured Rin that she should be the one in the wedding dress. Maybe it was when she stopped caring so much about her weight and did her own thing. There were so many maybes that Rin couldn’t process them all.

 

“Rin-chan?” There was a question in Hanayo’s voice. “Did you give up already?”

 

Rin couldn’t help but pout down at the crumpled up, wrinkled paper sitting in front of her. She honestly didn’t know how Hanayo did it.

 

“Yesss.” She dragged out, landing her chin on the table and stretching her arms outwards. Hanayo could only giggle softly, going back to her project. It wasn’t like Hanayo was forcing Rin to try origami.

 

With Hanayo distracted again, Rin was able to fully look at her. She was… cute. _Definitely_ cute. There was never a doubt in Rin’s mind about that- even from the beginning in elementary school. But now things were different.

 

… Now things were different.

 

Hanayo had taken another sidetracked bite of her rice ball, licking her lips after. A single piece stuck to her pink cheek, unnoticed besides Rin.

 

Rin felt something stutter in her chest, eyes widening in surprise. It was too _much_. Hanayo was going to be the death of her. With nothing better to do, she stared at the food with an intensity she never presented in class.

 

“Rin-chan-” She couldn’t help but jump a little at the soft voice, not expecting it in the quiet of the room. “Look!” Rin’s gaze almost unwillingly broke from the rice to what Hanayo presented.

 

Hanayo raised both hands- soft and small and skillful- holding up [ two origami cats ](http://www.giladorigami.com/P_Cat_WhiteSocks_Maekawa.jpg). Her mouth stretched into a sweet grin, a proud glint in her eyes. Her big, beautiful eyes.

 

Rin felt a distinct heat crawl along her cheeks, and her best friend’s smile was contagious. She smiled widely, standing, and made her way around the table to where Hanayo knelt.

 

“They’re cute, nya!” She commented as she settled down. Their hips pressed lightly, casual. Rin tried to ignore it. She reached out to poke at one. Hanayo let her, setting them down on the table.

 

“Thank you.” She said softly. “One is for me and one is for you.” Something warm pressed at Rin’s gut. It felt like happiness. Without thinking much, Rin turned to look directly at Hanayo.

 

There was less than 12 inches between their faces. The closeness was almost jarring, and instantly Rin’s attention was snatched by that stupid piece of rice on Hanayo’s cheek. Her soft… smooth… cheek. And that ugly piece of rice.

 

“Kayo-chin… You...” She stopped speaking, thoughts disconnecting with her mouth.

 

Slowly, Rin brought fingers to Hanayo’s cheek, intent on getting rid of the stray piece. Plum eyes caught the motion and locked with gold. The room was heavy and still around them.  

 

And suddenly the softness she daydreamed of was on her lips and shivers crawled up her spine. Pressure and sweet warmth. Hanayo’s lips on hers. Butterflies utterly consumed her stomach. Their wings seemed to brush tingles across her body. But as sudden as it came, it left.

 

Hanayo _kissed_ her. Rin couldn’t breathe.

 

She was sputtering out apologizes, face scarlet and filled with guilt. And before that guilt could morph into regret, Rin was pulling her back in- rice grain be damned.

 


End file.
